


Happy Tentacleween Goku

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [32]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Goku gets invited to universe 11 for Halloween. Whis agrees to take him but has some concerns. Goku assures him everything will be fine. Whis tried to warn him.
Relationships: Jiren/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Series: Tentacleween [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/345848
Kudos: 33





	Happy Tentacleween Goku

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Tentacleween Goku

Goku gets invited to universe 11 for Halloween. Whis agrees to take him but has some concerns. Goku assures him everything will be fine. Whis tried to warn him.

-x-

Goku was so excited, there was nothing he loved more than Halloween, free candy, costumes, and a bunch of spooky things. He was wearing a space suit, similar to the battle suit he wore when training to fight Cell, though the latex was purple instead of blue. Ghosts, goblins, and demons didn’t scare him, the only thing he was scared of was needles. The saiyans competed on who could get the most candy, it was lots of fun.

Even Beerus and Whis got in on the action, the destruction god didn’t even have a costume, but he was getting bags and bags of candy. “To think the Earth has such a holiday?” Beerus chuckled as he sucked on some hard candy. “I wonder if the other gods know about this.”

Goku’s ears perked up at that. “There are variations of Halloween in other universes some are quite different than others.”

“Well maybe I’d like to try those out.” Beerus said, before popping a caramel into his mouth.

“Hohoho, Beerus-sama you know universe hopping, while powerful isn’t allowed the other Gods of Destruction would become quite angry.” Beerus huffed mumbling that he wasn’t scared of them. He also tossed a jab at Champa for sneaking over to his universe all the time. “That’s because he does it while you’re asleep, if you were more dutiful this wouldn’t happen.”

Goku sighed, he actually wanted to go to other universes, but thanks to Bergamo painting him as the bad guy relations were strained. The Tournament of Power had earned him some respect though, but tensions were still high. He proved their destruction wasn’t what he wanted, but rumors painted him in a bad light, and he wasn’t savvy enough to dispute them.

“Now Goku-san has an invitation.”

“What?!” Goku and Beerus gasped.

“Jiren-san wanted to apologize for treating Goku-san as a villain. They see now he wasn’t a bad guy, a bit odd but not a bad guy.” Whis said. “Despite the invitation I don’t think it wise to celebrate Halloween in universe 11.” he popped some caramel into his mouth.

“Come on Whis I wanna go, Halloween is Halloween right?” Goku was all pumped for it.

“Well it is a little different...” he wasn’t sure if he could properly explain it.

“Well it’s still fun right, nothing dangerous?”

“Oh no it is considered quite fun.” Whis chuckled.

“Then I wanna go and check it out.” He was bouncing around he was so excited.

“Very well,” His staff appeared. “Are you coming Lord Beerus?”

“I’ll catch up I wanna savor these treats first.” Beerus crushed a few hard candies with his powerful jaws.

“If you insist.” Before leaving Whis sucked up all of his candy he earned into his staff.

“Hey!” Beerus glared.

“You wouldn’t be wanting to steal my candy Lord Beerus?” the feline huffed.

“No...”

“Well then off we go!” He used his angel power to open a bridge from universe 7 to universe 11.

The two traveled through space, breaching the veils that guard other universes. Whis brought him to Universe 11’s Earth. “I’ll go inform Jiren of your arrival, due wait here and don’t wander off okay?”

“I won’t I promise.” He said. Whis left to find Jiren, but regardless of if Goku left or not, he had a feeling the saiyan would find trouble. Universe 11 did in fact celebrate a holiday in this month, on this day, but it wasn’t Halloween.

It was a special variant, Tentacleween!

‘Well, he’ll find out soon enough.’ He left to find Jiren to let him know his guest had arrived.

-x-

Goku breathed in the cool night air. “Definitely smells like Halloween.” The autumn winds held a spice to it that made Goku happy. He couldn’t sense anyone nearby. “Where are the trick or treators?”

He could hear music in the distance and figured there must be some form of celebration. Just as he was about to check it out, he heard a rustling from behind him. He whipped around and took a defensive stance. “Who’s there?” No response.

Goku tried to sense their life energy and got a weird feeling. It was like something was there but not there at the same time. Moonlight wasn’t enough to see, so he conjured a ki ball to light up the darkness and there they were. “Tentacles?!”

Orange and Green tentacles slithered from the darkness. “Eehhh!” Goku gasped, he backed up only to find more tentacles coming from the shadows behind him. The orange ones were thicker than the green ones. “What the heck?!” he fired a ki blast, but they just absorbed it.

He tried to fly but two orange tentacles grabbed him by the legs. “Whaa hey!” He moved to use instant transmission, but his arms were grabbed by orange tentacles as well. “Crap, what is this?”

Trapped and held aloft, Goku was unable to move as other tentacles came for him. In this universe Tentacleween was celebrated, but instead of dressing up people dressed down. The music he heard in the distance was indeed a party, a full on orgy between people and tentacles alike.

The orange tentacles removed his gloves and boots, exposing his hands and feet. His upper armor was peeled off, phasing through the tentacles as if they weren’t there. He was left in a skin tight body suit.

This is where the green tentacles came into play, they invaded his suit from his arm sleeves and pant legs, bulging the fabric in an erotic way. Slithering across his muscles. The ones in his arms found their target fast, his pits.

The tips began to caress his tender area making the saiyan laugh. “Hey hey, quit it, hahahahaha!” Some more green tentacles attacked his feet, tickling the soles of his feet. “No not there, hahahahaha, no fair, hahahaha!”

Goku laughed and laughed, thrashing in the tentacles hold. His defenses were crumbling, his heart racing, his cells responding to the overwhelming stimulation. Son Goku was in tears, as something built up and up before...Riiip

His eyes widened. “My tail is back!” the furry appendage swished in the air. An orange tentacle grabbed it and held it tight. “Nnnh!” His nerves were on edge now which made what came next all the more intense.

Two green tentacles took hold of his tail and began to stroke it. “Aaaaahhhh!” His back arched. “Oh ohhh wow!” Pleasure burned through him like a ki blast. His nipples hardened, and his penis swelled. “Ah ah ah ah!”

His skin grew hot, and the green tentacles ventured deeper. They caressed his abs, his pecs, before two teased his nipples. “Whaaaa is this ohhh!?” He tossed his head back.

The tentacles reached his middle, groping his ass, squeezing his balls, and stroking his cock. “Oh ohhhhh!” Goku drooled. Lust was pounding through him like a drum. “I feel it...I...I’m cumming!” His hips jerk and his cock erupts, making a mess inside the suit.

Goku’s head was spinning from the surprise orgasm. As he tried to find his marbles, the green tentacles dissolve his suit, with each passing second the skin tight polymer was erased revealing the saiyan’s manly body underneath. After 3 minutes he looked like he had gone through a major fight, with half his pecs exposed, his arms exposed, holes appearing here and there across the suit.

Soon his ass was left out on full display, then his crotch, Goku may have been shocked if he wasn’t still riding his high. Once five minutes passed Goku was completely naked, held up by orange tentacles. “Whoa I’m naked!” Goku gasped.

The orange tentacle squeezed his tail. Normally for a saiyan this would have been very painful, but for a saiyan in an aroused state? His tail was just a giant and furry erogenous zone.

Goku’s cock jumped back up to attention. “Ahhhhh!” his eyes rolled up and his toes curled. “Please wait...I just came...” The tentacles didn’t seem to care. His pits and feet were attacked by the green tentacles again, the tickling causing some new sensations in his aroused state.

An orange tentacle wrapped around his cock and began pumping him vigorously making his big balls jiggle and bounce. Three green tentacles went to Goku’s ass, teasing it and working it open. “Wait ohh not there fuck!” Goku cursed as the tentacles penetrated him one by one.

His insides were super sensitive, the tentacles were working him open without a spec of pain. He felt a similar stretch he did when he worked out. The tentacles tickled his insides until they found something that had Goku howling. “Oooooohhhhhhh!”

Goku’s body twisted and contorted in pleasure and lust, the tentacles orange and green playing with his body. His skin glowing, his cheeks flushed, his thick semen shooting into the air, catching the moonlight before making his chiseled form.

He was tickled, teased, flicked, groped, pumped, and milked. His head was swimming with lustful thoughts, to the point he whined at the loss when the things vanished. “Hello there Goku!” It was Jiren.

“Jiren?” The man stepped out in all his naked glory. “Wow!” The man was built like a mountain, and his balls were huge.

“Seems you have gotten a taste of our holiday, do you wanna continue?” He wagged his massive dick.

Goku’s hole twitched. “Y-yes please!” Jiren spread his legs and soon pushed his massive length into the saiyan’s tight hole. “Ohh yes!” His tail wagged happily.

“So cute!” He collected some of Kakarot’s cum and licked it off his fingers. “Enjoy our tentacleween!” he began to fuck Goku’s ass, his moans echoing around them.

The two enjoyed each other for a bit before tentacles came back for another round. New blue tentacles thrust into their mouths. ‘They taste like candy!’ Goku sucked on it eagerly, exciting Jiren. They had been very good boys. Jiren’s ass was stuffed by green tentacles, their nipples teased by orange tentacles, and Goku’s cock, balls, and tail teased by green tentacles.

In the final moments the blue tentacles exploded, shooting thick sweet candy-like cream into their mouths. Goku’s balls grew as big as Jiren’s. Their following orgasms hit and their semen was EXTRA thick. Goku’s release showered the two and covered them completely. “Amazing.”

Jiren’s orgasm flooded Goku’s ass and belly, making his stomach swell.

“Indeed, I’m glad you came!” Jiren chuckled.

“Me too!” Goku licked his lips and rubbed his belly.

“Will you come again next year?” He pulled out, and enjoyed the sight of his cum gushing out of the saiyan’s hole.

“Sure will, I’ll bring the others they gonna love this!” The new balls didn’t bother Goku, and Whis was busy dealing with a horny Beerus, who wanted to bring Tentacleween to their universe. Maybe they could make a new holiday on October 13th the reverse of October 31st. The tentacles cleaned up and vanished back to the void from whence they came.

End


End file.
